


Together once again

by MadImpossibleJ



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadImpossibleJ/pseuds/MadImpossibleJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is coming back and Mickey needs to see him at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together once again

 

Mickey lighted up what he calculated to be the sixth or seventh cigarette that day, and it was only just morning. On the last few months, since Ian left, he was in a helpless case of anxiety and the way out was smoking a lot. He spent his time pretending he didn’t know where all the pain came from, for it was definitely easier than admitting it.

It was easier to pretend he was happy with his marriage than to admit he missed Ian and that this was breaking him down.

He let go a frustrated sigh. Thinking of Ian caused him a painful heartache that wasn’t result only of the misery he went through every day but also because of the giant irritation growing on him. He never meant to fall in love, after all. Especially, he never meant to fall in love with Ian Gallagher.

_He’s gone._ Mickey used to say to himself. _Get the fuck over this._

And obviously this thought wasn’t any more comforting than the shit load of cigarettes he smoked. But illusion was a good thing to begin with; maybe, with a lot of hope and force of will, he could actually get over Ian.

He took a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch to watch some TV, going through channels looking for something that could fill his mind with something not involving the red-headed bastard. With the corner of his eye, he saw Mandy passing him by with an anxious, but happy, look on the face.

“Hey, where are you going?” He asked his sister without any real interest. She already had the hand on the door knob when turned around to look at him with a very curious expression.

“Haven’t you heard the news? Ian Gallager is back in town” With no more explanations she ran out through the door leaving a very confused Mickey behind. There were a lot of questions screaming in his mind and the TV was no longer any distraction to him – actually, nothing was.

He was tense and nervous in that way only Ian made him feel. He couldn’t point out the exact moment he started to care that much about the Gallagher, the exact point where he was more than just a good fuck. His throat tightened and a sob escaped from his lips although he tried to suppress it.

Mickey reached out to take his phone on the pocket of his jeans and searched for Ian’s familiar name on the contact list. His hand was trembling while wondered if he should text Ian or something.

“Oh, fuck that” He said to himself and his fingers started to type a text that not much longer was on its way to Ian’s cellphone. It was a short text, not rich in details, but he knew Ian didn’t need many details to understand what he was saying.

_Meet me at the building._

_3PM._

_M._

And it was just it. Mickey figured out he didn’t need to specify the building, for the said one was impressed on their minds with both amazing and horrible memories. He sighed again and lighted up another cigarette. He promised himself he would wait to go to the building but failed horribly – five minutes later he was on his way there.

***

Mickey needed a gigantic self-control not to check the time every five minutes. He thought that pointlessly shoot at a metal target would be a good distraction. But obviously it wasn’t.

It was five to three when he saw a familiar silhouette walking to the abandoned building. His heart leaped in his chest at the sight of Ian. They’ve been apart for a good time and though he used to dream of this day, he had no idea how it would _feel_ to see him again.

And it felt bittersweet, like sour medicine mixed up with a very good candy.

He went downstairs to encounter him and to see him so close but yet so far was agonizing. Ian was wearing his usual clothes – jeans, plaid shirt and sneakers. Mickey tried to ignore the thought, but he couldn’t do anything but admit that Ian was stunningly beautiful.

“So, you called me” Ian said in an unemotional voice avoiding visual contact with Mickey. For the first time then, Mickey noticed the boy’s face. The lack of expression was scary and also, he noticed, _not Ian at all_.

“Well, yeah” Mickey agreed. Ian rolled his eyes and looked suddenly angry.

“And what do you want?” Ian inquired in a glaring voice.

_You. You are all I want you fucking dumbass._ The thought screamed in Mickey’s mind but he was unable to say them out loud.

He didn’t know what to say, as a matter of fact. The urge to see Ian again was so big that he didn’t even stop to think about _what the hell_ he would say to him when they finally met.

“Do you ever wonder why I left?” Ian asked him, his voice so angry it sounded more like a growl. “I could no longer bear the fucking load of shit you were giving me. And then you got married, Mickey. _Married._ Did you ever even like me a tiny little bit?”

He got closer to Mickey while he said and the last words were basically screamed at the black-haired boy’s face. The distance between them was very small now. Mickey could recognize the smallest details in his face, like the way his lips trembled with a mix of sadness and anger and the way he was fighting hard not to cry. Mickey wanted to touch him so badly, wanted to kiss him tenderly and fuck wildly and scream how much he loved him.

“Ian, please…” Mickey begged with pure desperation in his voice. Ian laughed sadly.

“Why can’t you just admit you fucking love me?” Mickey could see how close to tears he was by then. He himself wasn’t far from that. His throat was pretty tightened and his eyes burning with tears.

“I just fucking can’t” His voice was choked and so close to a mutter that it felt like listening to a stranger’s voice. He looked down, avoiding Ian’s look.

“But you can show me” Ian added trying to control his voice. Mickey rose his eyes up, meeting Ian’s midway. They looked at each other intensely, the sound of unspoken words screaming as loud as the sea on a beach.

Mickey couldn’t resist that any longer. He gripped Ian’s neck and pulled him closer until the distance separating them no longer existed. The touch of Ian’s lips over his was like finding salvation when you’re lost in hell. It was desperate and urgent as it was tender and loving. His hands ran all over Ian’s body trying to touch everywhere he could reach. Ian pressed him against the closest wall and kissed him fiercely.

“Dammit Gallagher” Mickey muttered under a short breath. “I missed that”

“That makes the two of us”

Ian’s hands touched him desperately and slowly descended from his chest to the crotch of his pants, opening and lowering them leaving Mickey only on his underwear.  He then lowered his own and pulled Mickey’s hips closer to his. A moan of surprise escaped the black-haired boy’s mouth.

“You like this, huh?” Ian’s voice was a grunt against Mickey’s lips that was almost breathless with the other guy’s touch. His own hands were under Ian’s shirt strolling through his warm skin tense with desire.

“Oh, fuck me, Gallagher”

“Are you sure?” It was obvious, given the tone of Ian’s voice, that he was doing everything at his reach to tease Mickey.

“Goddamn just do it already, for fuck’s sake” he begged in some sort of bossily tone. Ian didn’t seem too willing to go much further with the teasing, since he turned Mickey, pulled down both of their underwear and got inside of him pretty quickly.

Mickey screamed with both surprise and pleasure. He’d almost forgotten how good it felt, how strangely complete he felt every time he and Ian fucked. He kept asking Ian to go faster and harder and deeper. They were soon a complete mess of sweat and their skins completely on fire and yet that didn’t seem to please any of the boys.

They kept screaming each other’s names in a passionate voice, as if it brought them even closer; as if not just their bodies, but their souls could communicate. Mickey felt his vision darken when he got to his apex. No longer later Ian did too.

They were breathless and soaked with sweat. Mickey pulled his pants up, gesture repeated by Ian. When he turned around to look at the red headed boy, he saw in his eyes a glow that wasn’t there before. He was even smiling.

“God, how long has it been since you’ve banged someone?” Mickey asked with a smirk.

“I think the right question is ‘how long has it been since I’ve banged you’” Ian replied, but this time the choked angst was gone.

“What the fuck is going on between us, dude?” The excitement of the sex was leaving Mickey as reality fell on his shoulders like a stone; Ian could go away again. Ian could leave him one more time.

Ian’s gaze was fixed on his face. Unlike Mickey would’ve thought the look on his eyes showed nothing but a calm bliss, like a steady light glowing in the dark.

“I don’t know either” Ian admitted with a shrug. “Do you wanna find out?”

“Oh, I do”

Mickey kissed him again, this time not with the passionate fire of desire, but with the tenderness that can only be shared between two people that truly love each other.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to whoever read this. This is my first fic in english (i've been writing fanfiction for like 6 years but english isn't my native language), my first shameless fic AND my first smut so i was pretty insecure to post it. I know i have a lot to learn and if anyone could volunteer to be my beta or something, please talk to me! Again, thanks to everyone who read this to the end :)


End file.
